


Not Enough

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have a relationship, but it seems it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Not Enough

Shadows played on the walls of the stone hallway from the torches scattered in metal sconces. It was so quiet Loki could hear the swishing of fabric from his cloak and armor as he moved. His boots barely clicked against the floor from his efforts at being stealthy. There was no one around, but he didn't want to be seen. Finally the god reached his destination and took a deep breath, staring at the golden metal door in front of him. It was ornately designed, just like the rest of the structures in the palace and he spotted the curved handle. Taking one last look around to make sure he was alone, he pushed it open and stepped through. Before it could even close behind him, he felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders and slam him against the wall.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed yourself," a deep voice growled.

Fear and adrenaline coursed over his thin frame. It was only Thor but he never knew when the other man would decide to go too far. His brother was the only one that had the ability to truly hurt him and it added excitement to the mix.

"You know you wanted me to come," he countered venomously.

"Yes, I did."

There was the smallest hint of soft sweetness behind those words that melted his heart. The other man's lips came to claim his in a kiss that spoke of hunger and need. He returned it wholly and when they broke apart there was a smug grin on the blonde's face.

"It took you long enough."

"I had to make sure no one was about," he scoffed.

"You're not able to go anywhere without clomping around like a bilgesnipe in heat, so I have to be the silent one."

His words made amusement dance in his brother's eyes. No one else enjoyed it when he insulted them the way the god of thunder did. It was one of the few qualities he appreciated in him. Thor's large hands slid to his neck and held him just under his jaw as he kissed him again, his tongue plunging into his mouth. Loki slid his own hot muscle over the surface of the one tasting and exploring his wet cavern. His arms were free now and he grabbed fistfuls of his sibling's shirt, trying to push him off. It didn't do any good, the other man was too strong, but it was the struggle that added to the pleasure.

"What's wrong little brother? My kisses not pleasing you?"

The blonde had broken the embrace, their noses practically brushing and the air from his lungs washing over the younger god's swollen lips. A lusty fire danced in the blue orbs as he taunted the dark haired man and Loki was sure he felt his cock getting hard already.

"Do you think you can have me so easily? I am not a wench you can woo into your bed whenever you want."

A large smile broke over his brother's handsome face.

"I know. That's what makes each time such a prize."

Most of their banter was just a game. They both knew they wanted each other badly. It was why he'd come to the blonde's room in the first place. Using his whole body, he pushed against the other man again and this time his brother stumbled back, that same amused expression on his features. Thor held his hands open as he watched him.

"You're free, now what?"

Loki scowled and faked a strike with his right fist while using his left foot to swipe the other man's from under him. It didn't make him fall, but knocked him off balance. At the same time he pushed against his chest with his left hand and that did tip him over. The blonde landed on his bottom with a shocked look. The god of mischief dropped to his knees over his brother's legs and using both hands, pushed him down. Now he was straddling him as he lay flat on the floor.

"Now I'm in control," he smirked down at him.

A laugh tumbled from the body under him.

"Is that so? And what will you do now that you have the upper hand?"

He didn't like not being taken seriously, even in this situation. 

"Give you a sound thrashing," he growled.

The blonde's eyes gleamed at his threat.

"As much as I'd like to see you try, the time for games is over my sweet little brother."

The other man raised his hips and Loki could feel his erection press against him. They both were ready for more. His face betrayed his arousal at the press of the hard member and Thor grabbed him, rolling over so he was laying under him. The golden, horned helmet fell from his head and his breathing seemed to stop for a minute. He would never admit it, but he lived for this moment. Being trapped under the hard muscular body as the beautiful god touched him intimately was the closest thing to bliss he'd ever found. 

He squirmed, pretending to try and escape. That prompted his brother to grip his wrists and hold them over his head with one hand. The blonde used his knees and the weight of his body to hold the rest of him still. Short, fast breaths puffed from him after the exertion of his struggle and he could see the look of desire on the other man's face as he gazed at him. Yes, gods, yes, his body cried out with need. But he kept a hard look of defiance on his face.

Thor bent low, kissing him again. The soft press of his lips told Loki he was about to take him. His body vibrated with anticipation. It was always this way between them because it was right. He needed to be dominated and the god of thunder was the only one capable of it. Just as much as his brother had that spark inside him that craved his submission. Sometimes they would spend all night together, fighting, loving, fucking. The stroke of thick fingers against his waistband broke his thoughts. His pants were pulled down with a quick yank and a rough hand wrapped around his hot member.

"It looks like you want me just as much," the blonde teased him as he licked his ear.

"You better make it worth my time," he shot back.

There had never been a problem with either of them reaching orgasm, it was just in his nature not to admit defeat.

"I've never had a complaint yet," the blonde said with a smile.

Suddenly he was released and his brother was off from him, but only long enough to turn him over. His ass was exposed, hanging open in the air as his palms hit the floor. In the short time it took to flip him, the other man had undone his pants and had his cock pressed against his hole. Loki took in a breath, not sure if he was ready for the size of the god already. The large head of it rubbed against his entrance, making him quiver.

"Should I take you just like this? With no oils or lotions to make it easy for you?"

"Do what you want, you're going to anyway."

There was a deep chuckle behind him and he could tell Thor was covering himself in a slick substance. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, even if he made the threat. The other man spread his cheeks, opening him completely as he pressed his oiled head into the tight tunnel. Loki's fingers gripped the floor, his own cock twitching. He loved the penetration, the feeling of being taken and owned completely. More of the throbbing organ filled him until there was nothing more to push inside. His brother gripped his waist while rolling his hips gently. It loosened his body and felt amazing.

"Get on with it," he groaned when he was ready for more.

"So desperate for me? Take it all then."

The other man's voice was breathy with desire and holding off. Now he let go and pulled back, thrusting into the thinner man's body. Loki's head shot up, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as that magic spot inside him was hit hard. Thor began to pound into him, sending his mind to a hazy place of white dancing lights. The sound of their balls slapping together filled the air competing for the only other noise, the labored sounds of their lungs working. Thor's movements became more jerky as he fought back his orgasm.

"Cum for me Loki," he panted.

The younger god always held on as long as possible until his body exploded massively. Sweat trickled from his forehead down the side of his face as he pressed his lips together. There was another hard thrust that hit him just right and his balls tightened, the pressure becoming unbearable. 

"Fuck, Loki..."

His ass was closing around Thor's cock as his own orgasm threatened any second. A moan came out of him, the only sound he was willing to let escape even though he had wanted to scream his lover's name. One more thrust hit him and his member swelled, hot seed spilling out of him. He could feel the muscles in his ass milking the hard cock inside him and it sprayed forcefully inside him. Thor continued to rock against him gently for a few seconds, taking and giving every last ounce of pleasure from their climaxes. Finally he let his spent organ fall out and the younger god let himself tumble forward away from him. Pulling his pants up, he turned onto his back.

"I wouldn't get dressed yet, I'm not done with you," the blonde told him, leaning over his body, hands on either side of his shoulders.

It was hours later when they'd had their fill of each other and lay in the large bed of his brother's room. Thor was holding him against his chest, something he only allowed after his body was sated and exhausted. A large hand stroked along his shoulder and occasionally the other man would be bold enough to place a kiss to his raven hair.

"I've been thinking Loki."

A snort combined with a chuckle interrupted the god of thunder, making him frown, but he continued.

"We're not going to be able to do this forever. Maybe we should we start looking for others, you know, people we can make a life with."

Nothing he'd ever experienced in his life could have prepared him for the amount of agony that crashed into his chest at that moment. Loki forced those words to stay in his mind because if he let them into his heart, he was sure it would kill him right there. Angrily, he shoved the blonde away and sprang from the bed.

"Good because I didn't want to continue this anymore and didn't know how to tell you," he spat, making his armor magically appear on his body in a golden shimmer of lights.

Thor's face showed how shocked he was at the other man's reaction and he stumbled off the mattress, trying to get to him.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Shut up!" the younger god screamed at him, not caring who heard.

"I'm obviously not enough for you!"

He yanked the door open, knowing the blonde couldn't follow him being undressed. Unrestrained rage and fury contorted his face as he stormed back to his own chambers. The worst part was, he didn't know who he was angrier at. He had expected this at some point and should never have let himself care. He should never have let himself grow to need or love. Loki slammed his own door behind him, making sure it was locked. He knew his brother and it was only a matter of time before he came snivelling and whining to apologize. But it was too late, he knew how he felt and what he was thinking. 

As usual, he was right and minutes later the other man was at his door, banging and begging to be let in. The god of mischief calmly walked through his room, taking off his helmet and deciding to take a bath. He wanted to wash every part of the blonde off from him, including his scent. It wasn't until he was up to his neck in the water, ignoring the soft sounds of apologies from the other side of the door, that he let himself cry. The thought of living the rest of eternity without feeling the warm touches his body and soul craved was a terrifying one. But Loki had nothing if pride. He would never forgive his brother for this. The younger man had given him everything he had and would never give it to anyone else. After being with his one true love, everyone else was not enough.


End file.
